Winifred's Master
by CretianStar
Summary: Rewrite of deleted original because ... well it was bad! Winnie and her beloved Master and her beloved book. T as there are implications but barely any smut.


A/N: I adore Hocus Pocus not realising it was actually Disney, it's such a funny film and I love all three actresses because they are beautifully comedic in it. I would definitely be Sarah because of all the boy comments! Anyway Please review and enjoy. M purely for the implications of what Winnie would do for her beloved Master. I think it had to have a little romance in it!

* * *

Winifred Sanderson had a strong bond with the Devil. She was a memorable witch and she knew she gained his favour and attention when he lavished a present on her – her Book. She remembered clear as crystal the day she received her book from the hooded man she'd adored, worshipped even.

_"Winifred my heartless witch, roll over for Master." The caramel coated voice coaxed from her warmth by the Eternal Fires of hell to his expecting arms. The Devil had no true form; to many a human he appeared as their worst nightmare but for her he was her biggest dream. Her mother had raised her a witch and had been a favourite of Satan, but never lavished by him as her eldest was. She was proud of her eldest daughter's choice of lover. His face was handsome to Winifred, indeed this face was handsome to many women; high cheekbones, thick blonde hair long enough to be tied back at the nape of his neck. Muscles that bulged beneath the white material of his shirt, his chest with a few blonde hairs was revealed to her gaze. The only thing that marked him as Other-Wordly was his eyes. A cold piercing blue they were dead to look at – no life, no happiness just dead. _

_It was his eyes she loved the most. She did not care which guise he came back to her in, whether it be dark skinned serving boy or dark haired hook nosed tradesman, each tryst strengthened her feelings for the deadliest creature in the world. _

_"I have a present for you Win." He whispered, his nose trailing from her ear to her neck listening to her soft cry. _

_"Master…?" She crooned as his lips pressed beneath her ear. _

_"A Book, designed especially for you. My demons' have each put a recipe and spell in that they thought you would like." He curled his fingers into her hair as her nails bit into his arm. _

_"Thank you Master…" Winifred gasped as his teeth sank into her skin and his hand dived beneath her skirt._

Winifred Sanderson often wondered if her lover knew on the day he gave her, her Book he would be elsewhere. Eventually after many waits at the windowsill for him to return to her, she decided he had known and this was his present in place of his body.

Instead it was the spine of the book she trailed her talon-like nails down instead of his bared back and when Max Dennison had stolen her book, he'd stolen her heart.

It was during one of the depressing waits for death that Winifred reviewed her history. She had been a pretty youth and her family of four (Mother included) travelled from town to town luring young men and having their wicked way. None matched up to her dear Devil though. William Butcherson had been the closest and she almost felt her heart go to the man that had seemingly adored her dark and cruel nature. But she stopped herself when he was found with Sarah, Winifred forced herself to remember the unearthly grace that her Lover had when he bent her into various positions.

The strange mortal look alike had been disappointing and she'd watched her sisters chase after him, but he was hers, not the woman with Medusa hair. She had been so concerned that he would smite her for the book and was keen to make it up to him. How glad she'd been that she'd never wasted time on him.

But even so her last words had been that of her precious book and her final thought was that she would finally be with her beloved Master again, aware as her green essence ricocheted that he had planned all from her re-birth to death just to have Winifred Sanderson back in his arms and his bed once more.


End file.
